Homeworld movement
The Homeworld movement is a primarily American political and social movement that began after the conclusion of the Twilight War and continues to the present day. Members of the movement are opposed to human-alien cohabitation on Earth, and call for greater restrictions on extraterrestrial residence within human communities, especially in the United States. The ultimate goal of the Homeworld movement has been stated to be the complete removal of all aliens from Earth, and for Earth to be only for "Earthlings." The Homeworld movement is secretly backed by the Forever Knights, an anti-alien secular cult. History Background Humans and aliens have cohabited on Earth since the beginning of human civilization. Over time, these interactions have led to the advancement of society and technology, and even to the development of major religions. Humans possess a unique genetic template that enables them to produce fertile offspring with a variety of aliens; these hybrids are referred to as rerumas. In part due to the existence of rerumas, many alien species came to have low regard for Earth, viewing it as "the cesspool of the galaxy." While the alien population on Earth was never too large, humans eventually began to take on a negative outlook toward extraordinary creatures. This led to the formation of the Plumbers, a international agency bearing the responsibility of keeping the existence of paranormal elements, including aliens, a complete secret from the general public. The U.S. government also opened Area 51 to capture virtually any aliens found on national soil, an issue which was addressed by the modern Plumbers in 2011. In the twentieth century, human-alien relations began to change drastically as the human Plumbers began to merge with the galactic law enforcement agency of the same name. Max Tennyson played an integral role in this transitional period. Eventually, after Ben Tennyson's identity was exposed to the world, many aliens began openly living alongside humans, and the alien population on Earth grew from a few hundred to thousands, mostly in the United States. This resulted in a surplus of reruma births as well. Many humans met this growing alien population with prejudice and resistance, with a large number declaring them "illegal aliens" and even "monsters" not meant to live alongside humans. Only Ben Tennyson's public image as the bridge between humans and aliens kept cohabitation a real possibility for Earth. Thanks to this, for a brief period of time, aliens and humans cohabited in the U.S. and beyond. Movement in 2011.]] In 2019, the Twilight War occurred, devastating the galactic Plumbers and interplanetary society as a whole. Ben Tennyson lost his life in the conflict, and as a result, aliens on Earth lost their chiefest advocate, and cohabitation collapsed. Only months later, Tennyson's opponents, including television personality-turned-politician Will Harangue (a longtime critic of Tennyson), came to dominate the American political scene. These individuals began the Homeworld movement, named for a speech given by Harangue, which declared that the primary goal of the human race, and particularly Americans, ought to be "securing the homeland, the homeworld, from the threat of invasive aliens." Harangue quickly became the leader of the Homeworld movement, and the primary face of anti-cohabitation politics in the U.S. Over the course of the next few years, the political power of the Homeworld movement grew exponentially, and began to influence legislation in the U.S. Congress. Much of this growth was owed to financial lobbying by the wealthy Mobius Company, a front company for the anti-alien Forever Knights. Within a year of the Twilight War's conclusion, laws were passed in numerous states placing great restriction on alien residence in human communities. These laws only became more strict and uncompromising as time went on, making it difficult for any aliens to live safely on Earth. The Homeworld movement gained a major victory in 2028 when Will Harangue was elected President of the United States, and re-elected in 2032. While the heat of the Homeworld movement occurred in the early 2020s, the movement continues to burn strong to the present day, fueled by alien crime, fearmongering, and continued efforts by Harangue and the Mobius Company to perpetuate prejudice of aliens in order to maintain their power. Result As a result of Homeworld movement legislation, it has become very difficult for aliens to live legally in the United States, since most states have implemented restrictions or outright bans on alien residency. Because of this, the period from 2021 to 2031 saw a mass emigration of Earth's alien population, reducing it significantly. Many of these aliens had lived on Earth for years, even centuries. The ambiguity of these new laws also led to many galactic rights violations, which the Plumbers were unable to properly address due to their near-destruction in the Twilight War. Due to their ambiguous legal status as both human and alien, many of Earth's rerumas were left behind without families or homes. Philosophy Members of the Homeworld movement believe that, as the homeworld of the human species, Earth belongs solely to humans, and aliens therefore cannot be recognized as legal residents as per planetary sovereignty. Some members deem aliens to be a threat to human safety, due to their biology, culture, or perhaps pop cultural depictions of alien invasions and menaces. These individuals cite the numerous extraterrestrial threats faced by Ben Tennyson, especially the Atasians, as evidence that aliens pose too much of a threat to human safety to be allowed to live on Earth. More moderate members of the Homeworld movement believe aliens should at least be registered and monitored, and kept apart from large human settlements. Others argue that Earth's resources are too scarce and limited to waste on off-world individuals, and that the threat of human overpopulation is already too great to allow for an additional large population of extraterrestrial organisms. However, this conjecture fails to take note of the fact that the Plumbers have already implemented fair restrictions on alien immigration to Earth to account for the planet's limited resources. Foreign equivalents The United States was not the only country to experience significant anti-alien movements. Various other nations also pushed against human-alien cohabitation in the 2020s and 2030s, and continue to hold much power in the present day. Great Britain: Planetary Priority See also: Planetary Priority In Great Britain, anti-alien politics began shortly after the alien population on Earth began to surplus in 2013. In 2015, Planetary Priority, an anti-alien political movement, was founded and began to gain traction, though was largely a minority. After Ben Tennyson's death in 2019, Planetary Priority became a dominant force in British politics. By 2035, both the majority of Parliament and the Prime Minister identify as aligning with Planetary Priority. Like the Homeworld movement, Planetary Priority calls for the rejection of aliens living in British borders, and a broader global exodus of aliens from Earth. Planetary Priority led to the formation of the anti-alien Earth-Space Severance Society, akin to the Planetary Freedom Force. Category:Events Category:Homeworld movement Category:Movements